Insanity
by KuroCrow-chan
Summary: Set during the time before the Kiryuu's died, Nini is a pureblood child sent to be eaten or become friendly with Shizuka. Not long after, they become close. With new 'food' being sent in, a man, Shizuka takes the moment to escape with the pureblood, Nini. But, only a few weeks after escaping, they have a deadly encounter, endangering Shizuka and Nini. (AN: yes, Nini is female)
1. The Cage

I had been tossed and thrown about all my life. I was not loved by anyone. I had no parents, only the things who made my existence possible ten years ago. My name is Nini, I have no clan name. The whole ten years of my life, I lived with abusive things. Those things being Meya Yukki and Len. They took away my right eye, they told me it was ugly. It was the only eye that helped me see. The eye that could see right through people, and it was taken away.

After that, I blacked out. But right now in my car ride to prison, these things who call themselves a vampire council, are taking away any chance of happiness, hope, anything to grab onto, and crushing it like a delicate rose. They said that I had killed them, and was being punished. I faintly remember them screaming and running towards me as I threw a match across the room. But that's it.

What did anyone do when my parents beat me? Nothing. The entire vampire society knew, and they did nothing. 15 years since I was born, and no one has bat an eyelash.

My train of thought was stopped when a bag was thrown over my head. "Just walk forward, and no funny shit, 'kay?" I nodded. I started to walk forward. I heard something that sounded like a heavy gate being opened and closed.

As I walked forward, I noticed my feet were no longer on a gravel road, but on a stone pathway. The stones were smooth, and it reminded me of tile in a new kitchen with clean floors. I heard water running and assumed it was a small pond. Before a bag was thrown over my head, I saw a white cement wall and a big gate. And if anyone else looked hard enough, you could see a small, thin red line that I assume was the roof. It must be an old Japanese style home.

I heard a sliding door open and felt a hand on my back before being pushed mercilessly to the wooden floor.

The same man spoke roughly. "This is your home now. I assume you know why you're here." I guess.

I heard the clanking of a key after that little speech. The man had closed the sliding door but what was odd was the sound of metal clashing. I assume it's just more doors to keep me in. I sighed and shook the bag off. I had vampire hunter hand cuffs on, so the sudden fall hurt more than stopping the fall with my hands, obviously, and the fact that my wrists jabbed into my pelvis and ribs didn't help. Thanks a lot, dude.

I got up and reached for the key. I assume it's for the hand cuffs. I got the hand cuffs off and stood up. Next to me was a small, red archway that lead into a smaller room. I carefully peeked around the corner to see a silver-haired woman with a white kimono on. She was beautiful.

Totally a vampire. But what kind of vampire? By the atmosphere, it feels like a pureblood. Why, though?

She spoke without looking at me. "So they've put a little pureblood child in my cage." She sighed dramatically. "I thought the council wanted more purebloods, not less." She finally looked over at me with beautiful, glowing lilac eyes. Her face was calm with a small smile resting on her pale lips. "What's your name?" I gulped.

After my life with my parents, let's just say I wasn't very social with anyone. Who wouldn't after all that happened?

She looked at me skeptically, but then with pity, her smile dropping and turning into a disapproving frown, but it seemed more like it was directed at someone else. "You're that girl who's been abused by your parents. The one that the council leaves alone, aren't you?" I nodded.

"May ask for your name?" This woman, she didn't seem like all the other purebloods I had met, or vampires. She seemed... like... she could understand... in some way. I wonder why?

"Um... It's Nini." She smiled.

"Nini, what a pretty name." I tend to disagree. Nini was just something the Meyas had randomly come up with. It was actually the name of a stuffed rabbit.

"May I ask why you're here?" Why is she being so nice? Aren't purebloods supposed to show no emotion? I guess she has been locked up in here for a while, so there's no reason to keep on a mask. That makes more sense.

"I killed my parents." Her smile had turned into a frown.

She sighed. "So the council punishes you? I swear, they've gotten worse over the centuries." She shook her head.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke. "What's... your name? I can't keep calling you 'she'." Well, more in my mind. She looked up and her small smile had returned.

"Hio Shizuka." I looked off to the side and backed up an inch. "But you can call me Shizuka.

"Um... If I may ask... why are you here? How long have you been here?" She closed her eyes, in thought, and tilted her head up.

"Let's see... I'm nearly 300, and I've been here about... 1 century." My eyes widened. 1 century? 1 WHOLE century?! The council really is serious. "I'm here because I'm supposedly insane. I killed my mother, the father committed suicide, and I killed a quite a few nobles." She doesn't really seem like the insane type. I must be insane to them, then, if I'm in here.

She started to look over my body, I noticed. I'm more used to it, now. I'm wearing a tank top and shorts, which exposes a lot. Well, I guess I'm wearing a pair of underwear.

The things calling themselves 'parents' always wanted me to wear short clothing, they were sadists. They thought that the scars/wounds they inflicted were 'beautiful'. My arms are filled with sort of dents. My back had long, lines from whips, and my wrists, ankles, and neck had purple bruises that might just turn into red scars from ropes and anti-vampire chains. The not-so permanent things were dirt on my body and blood on my clothes, hair and body.

My 'parents' weren't good enough to wash my body (at least not often enough), or bandage my wounds, and never got the chance. I got used to just leaving them there, because I knew that no matter what I did, my lack of nutrition was a big part to blame for my scars.

Shizuka spoke, more like whispered to herself. "They really did a number on you. You poor thing." I nodded slightly.

"Come here." She held out her hand towards my direction. I flinched away, cautious.

She smiled widely, making her seem less menacing than the frown she wore just a moment ago. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, I just want to show you something." Show me something? What?

She stood up and held her hand back out to me. Her smile was radiant, something I wouldn't expect from someone that is supposedly insane and has been locked up for a century. I stood up and timidly walked toward her. I hope she really is nice, even if she is 'insane'.

Then again, so am I.

"Good. Now please follow me." She went out of the shrine-like room and walked in the opposite direction of the room. The room had no other place to go. We walked past three doors in a hallway, what I assume is bedrooms, and then turned right to go past Noreen curtains into a kitchen. I looked back and saw a sliding door that I assume goes to a balcony. Why do they have a balcony if they're trying to lock us in here?

"I'll bet you're wondering what that door goes to." Close. She's either a mind reader or my expressions are showing too much. "It's a porch. They'll lock us in here for a few days, but after that, we can go outside as long as we don't go past the wall." We came out of the kitchen to another small 7, 8-foot-long hallway that went right to another door.

"How do they keep us in, then?" She stopped and looked back as she opened the door.

It was a bathroom with black tiles as walls and white tiles as flooring. I could see a small wall that looked like it opened up to another room smaller room. The showers, I guess. I could see a toilet and a mirror behind it, and in the mirror was a sink and another mirror about 5 or 6 feet away.

"The Kuran family put a barrier up around this house, and when they died the council took it into their hands, Kuran Rido's." Rido? I've never heard of another Kuran.

"Who's Kuran Rido?" She clenched her teeth.

"He's a horrible man. My 'fiancé, but luckily ever since I got in here, no one but Level D's, C's and rarely humans could see me. That man, he lusts for power so much, he resurrected the Kuran progenitor who now lives inside a small pureblood's body." How does she know all that? And is she talking about Kuran Kaname?

"Um... Are you talking about...?" I paused.

"Ah, yes. Before I was locked up, he told me all about his plans to resurrect the Kuran progenitor., obviously a little to proud for words." She snickered. "But it obviously didn't work. Kaname was living with Juuri and Haruka when Rido attacked and killed them. He was hopelessly in love with Juuri, to the point where he went after their daughter that they were carefully hiding." That's... odd, but it somewhat makes sense. They didn't seem like the type to commit suicide, so happy all the time. "Hmmm, now that I think about it, by now she must be your age.

She turned around, looking calmer than just a few seconds ago and walked in, taking off her white Kimono. She wore Japanese harem pants and a light pink cami.

How do you fit harem pants under Kimonos so well?

"Well, would like me to help wash you?" I stared at her, surprised. Wash me? Why?

I stuttered. "W-Why?" My showers were awful, the things would put the water on the highest temperature and gave me long showers. Painful as it was, they were the only times I got to clean myself.

She turned on the water in the shower. "I want to wash all that dirt and blood off you. Come over here and see if it's the right temperature." She sighed as I walked over slowly. Pausing a moment, she asked, "Do you want me to wash you?"

I leaned in carefully and felt the water. It was the perfect temperature. After the cold night, it would be nice. And after her being so nice, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have her help.

I don't really know how to, anyways. The things would always just get a bar of soap and slowly rub it around my body, as to burn me as much as possible. At least they didn't give me baths.

I have a habit of calling my 'parents', Level B's and lower things. They always scared me, but I didn't want to get into a habit of calling purebloods things, I didn't want to be disrespectful, since they are much, much more superior.

"Um... That's alright?" She nodded. "O-Okay, please help me..." She giggled. "What are you laughing at?" She just started to laugh.

When she was finished with her little fit, she spoke. "I never expected you to be so... timid. I know what happened, but it's still so cute!" There was a silence. I never expected that, but it's not awkward at least.

I blushed and started to take off clothes off slowly and step into the big shower. She turned on the shower head and took it from the holdy thingy. She rolled up her pants so they were at her knees.

I turned my back towards her and sat down on my knees. She leaned in a bit more and got a bottle of soap. I heard the click twice as she opened and closed the bottle, along with the sound of subbing it together on her hands. She started to run the soap against my hair for a few minutes and spoke up.

"Your hair is so smooth, so soft like silk."

I tilted my head down farther. "I've never felt silk before."

"Mmmm."

She grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it along her hands, then held it out to me as I turned around. "Would you like to do the rest? Or are you alright with me?" She smiled as she said this. Now that I think about it more, instead of an acting pureblood, she seems more like a genuine mother. She had a sort of motherly aura around her. It is... calming.

"U-Um... You can help..." She smiled again and chuckled. I'm sure that if Shizuka wasn't a pureblood, she wouldn't have heard my quiet voice.

She put the soap away and started to rub the soap around my body with both hands. I stood up after a few minutes, and she soon started washing my legs. Is this what being washed by your parents is like? Or being loved by them?

She grabbed the shower head from the floor of the shower and started to rinse her hands and myself. It was still surprising to be comfortable with the water temperature, but not irritating, of course.

"Finished." I heard fading footsteps not long after she said that. And, not long after that, there were fast paced footsteps slowly becoming louder as they approached my direction. She appeared in the bathroom with a white tank-top and some small black shorts that were just my size in her hands. "I have to wash your clothes before you wear them. They're all dusty."

Wait, I have clothes? "My clothes?" She handed me a towel as she unfolded the shirt.

"Well, a few decades ago, they threw a little boy in here, about your age. He was a bratty little kid, so I ate him and he shut up right away. I washed the clothes he came in, though." She sighed. "But that was a few decades ago. They were of no use to me."

I nodded, a bit creeped out. I guess I'll have to make sure that I don't do anything bad or annoying. "O-Oh..." There was a long silence before she walked out of the bathroom with the clothes. I didn't really know what to do, so I quickly gathered the folded towels into my hands and followed her, still wet and cold.

I followed her quick feet into the upstairs portion of the house, and she walked into a room at the end of the hall, slowing her pace and stopping at the decorated doorway.

She opened the door and let me inside. I stood at the doorway while she opened curtains and set the cloths down. The room had a king-sized bed along with a sliding door to a balcony. In another corner opposite of the bed, was a dresser and vanity. Another door was there, probably leading to a closet. A mirror and another door sat in another corner of the room.

Shizuka spoke. "This is my room." She pointed to the first door. "That is a small shower, and-" gesturing to the last door, "-that is the closet. It's full of clothes, half of which I don't use." I walked farther into the rooms.

"Uh..." She chuckled.

"I'm going to rinse and dry these clothes. Why don't you dry yourself?" She took my clothes (which seemed to be hiding in her hands) and the other clothes, leaving the room and closing the door.

I walked over to the window. There was a small garden, and it looked like the opposite side of the gate. The wall next to the long house was closer to the house and had a gate that probably led to the other side of the house: the side with the gate.

I sighed and walked back over to the bed and started to dry myself.

Shizuka is already acting familiar with me, and in turn I'm acting familiar with her. You usually don't take showers with people who you met just a few minutes before. Though, she seemed to have something about her... I can't really say what it is, since I don't know myself. Maybe... it was a motherly aura. She felt like what people describe as home. What people say a parent is.

I know it's still odd, though.

The fact that she was nice made me less nervous being nude. I got used to being nude around people I didn't trust. I just get nervous around predators, excluding my 'parents' I was never really nervous or embarrassed, just scared and stressed out around them.

I finished drying myself off. There are a few more towels on the bed, folded, unused and a bit wet from my chest while I was walking up here. I wrapped myself in the towel that I just used, grabbed one of the unused towels, and walked over to the mirror.

I lifted the hair covering my right eye and brushed it behind my ear. My eyelid is closed and a thin layer of skin covered the burnt looking scar. It was a faded red and felt like a person's skin with lots of small bumps. I brushed my fingers over it. Using the towel, I dried my face and hair. I heard the door open and turned around, seeing Shizuka with bandages and and a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Yay! A new story! How about that, huh?! This is my ShizukaxOC story, and I am currently working on Chapter 4. NO THIS IS NOT A RESULT OF WRITER BLOCKY WHATEVER AKUMU IS FINE. There, hopefully thats established. I am posting this, despite me saying that I would only post Akumu until its finished, because of a certain awesome writer that said not to hold back creativity, or atleast something like that. Its someone that I'm currently following.**_

 _ **So, I am uploading 2 more chapters right after this, and 4 is almost done. 2 more stories will be uploaded later, promise!**_

 _ **(EDIT): Okay, so I'm editing the story, it isn't important, too much, but if you look trhough, you could find it. Who's that pokemon?! Hint, its not a pokemon, and she's 15 right now.**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters in here, except Nini and the Meyas.**_


	2. The Prisoner

Her smile dropped slightly when her eyes landed on mine. I was confused for a few seconds, then I realized that my hair was up, exposing my 'dead' eye, as I like to call it.

I scrambled to put up my hair back to its resting position. "Uh... um... um..."

"Sorry for intruding. Your clothes should be dry soon. I hung them up." She walked over to me after closing the door. I nodded and blushed in embarrassment. She cupped my face and I jumped, a bit surprised, but I let her continue what it was she was doing.

"They gave you a deep wound." My eyes widened. "I'm sorry. You've been hurt for so long, with a wound that won't stop bleeding." Her face was filled with worry and remorse. I felt a wet sensation running down my face. I was crying.

She wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright now. You have me here, and I won't let anything happen to you." I wrapped my arms around her waist, clutching her shirt and burying my face into her clothes. I felt another wet feeling on my head. I tilted my head up slightly and saw Shizuka looking down and crying.

For me.

She pulled away slightly, and kept holding on to her. She held up the small, glass box filled with white bandages. She smiled with tears rolling down her face, still.

"Here. Why don't we try to close the wound?" I instantly knew what she was talking about. She wanted to wrap my scars in bandages. I grimaced slightly.

I let go and looked away from her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's not a pretty sight." She instantly dropped on her knees, and cupped my face again. I looked back at her, surprised. "Shizuka..."

"Is that what you think this is?" She gestured to the box of bandages. "That's not it. I promise. I just don't want to see the you that is hurt and crying." I realized what she meant. I felt so close to this woman already. It was an odd feeling, but maybe I could get used to it.

* * *

Shizuka had just finished bandaging me up, and my arms, chest, stomach, back, and ankles to waist were covered in bandages. I was also in the clothes that Shizuka had gotten for me. And it was an odd feeling, I wasn't offended like I think I would've been. In a way, the bandages were nice. They were comfortable. Maybe it was the hidden meaning behind them. Shizuka can't make a scar disappear, but she can close the wound and cover up the soon-to-be scar.

The clothes had dried enough for me to be comfortable wearing them, but they still felt a bit damp. Shizuka, after bandaging me, had told me to put on the clothes, and come downstairs to the kitchen when I was finished.

I opened the sliding door and peeked around the hallway, for reasons I don't really know.

I started to walk down the hallway, and down the stairs, taking in the rustic, old style Japanese home. It was a nice, what I assume was a homey feeling. It felt comfortable here with Shizuka, and it was sorta odd since I haven't been here for even a full twenty four hours. But, maybe it was because she already knew what happened that she was comforting. There wasn't any anticipation for her to look at me in disgust when she found out about my 'parents'.

I was looking forward to my time here. I don't care if I'm in a cage now, at least it's our cage.

I walked around the corner and through the small curtain into a room with modern supplies. A refrigerator, oven, toaster, and kitchen supplies.

Shizuka was in the corner of the kitchen, cutting fruit and putting it into a big bowl, with a flowery pattern and bright green vines painted along the sides. Shizuka also heading changed her clothes, she was still in her tank top and pants.

Shizuka spoke. "Ah, there you are, Nini. I've prepared some food, and I would like you to welcome a new guest." She smiled warmly, but with a hint of worry.

"Guest?"

She nodded. "Yes. Actually, the correct term would be 'food'. " my eyes widened in realization.

"N... Now?"

She nodded again. "They must have thought you would be hungry upon your arrival." Her smile turned into a worried frown. "I'm sorry, that you have to go through this. You don't deserve something as low as this. But it's something we need to survive."

I shook my head. "It's... It's not that..." She looked surprised.

"What?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that... I've never actually had anyone's blood..." She looked even more surprised and she ran over to me in a rush, putting the bowl down on a different counter and kneeling down in front of me, catching me in a tight squeeze.

"They never feed you? Your well over the age of where you should be drinking blood! You need the nutrition! No wonder you're so pale and skinny!"

I laughed. She looked so worried, but I was really alright. My body can somewhat function without it. Though, at almost every hour of the day, I am in a hungry pain. I always feel like I'm starving. My 'parents' never gave me energy, much less blood. "I'm really okay. I'm just a bit parched." Maybe that last part under exaggerated. Actually, how can you a 'big' parched?

I think she noticed. "If you don't do it, I'll force feed you. And I mean it! I don't want you to hurt. Not anymore, and not ever as long as I live!" She seemed angry, but it wasn't directed at me. It was an anger that I had seen in the same eyes as the people who hated my 'parents'. Only, it had more depth, more meaning. I was surprised. No one had said anything that nice to me before. I was either ignored or looked upon with pity by others. I hated it. It made me few, powerless, like I had no future. I absolutely despised it.

I started to feel the wet warmth dripping down my cheek. "Why?" I fell to my knees on the ground, I stared at the wooden floor, trying to think of the 'why'. "Why would you be so nice to me?! Why do you care about me?! Why do you feel so safe?!" I was sobbing ferociously now. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. "Why? Why?!"

I looked up, then covered my face as I sobbed. She looked stunned, yet she also seemed to understand. She kneeled down in front of me, and took the hands gently from my face.

"Ever since you were abused, I had my eye on you. I sent as many familiars as I could out of this place to watch over you. I felt some odd connection when I found out about you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make your pain go away. But, I just don't know why... I'm sorry..." Instead of pulling my hands back, I embraced her. I through myself into her chest that was in front of me. The only off of warmth. Now I know... And it made me feel a bit better that she wasn't just trying to get to my blood, or she was toying with me.

* * *

We were walking along, hand in hand, looking for the visitor, when I saw her. A woman sitting at the entrance, silently sobbing and cuddling herself with her knees.

Shizuka spoke first as we stood there. "You must be the food, then. Tell me, what is your name?"

She looked up. Her face was red and shiny because of the tears. "A... Alexis Smith."

My eyes widened slightly. "A foreigner?" She nodded her head.

Shizuka spoke seriously. "You wish to die, do you not?" My eyes widened further. Why would she want to? How did she know?

She nodded, and showed scars on her wrist. "My life won't get better. No matter what. I was put on 24-hour watch. I know what it's like close to death, so please, just do it! It's why I'm here!" Shizuka nodded in understanding. I looked up at her.

"W-Wait! Why would she... This isn't right!" Shizuka looked at me.

"The senate, at times, finds humans and vampires that wish to die. Ones that will not struggle, ones that wish for this. They believe it can soothe me, make me think it is not as bad as murder. They are picking at my morals."

I realized it now. Sometimes, the right person would go insane when they kill someone. But Shizuka already killed, and she isn't absolutely crazy because of it.

Shizuka asked. "And you know of vampires?" Alexis nodded, standing up. "Good, but I will not be the one to do such. This girl here will do it. She is a bit inexperienced, so please forgive her if it hurts."

The girl got on her knees. I walked up to her, unsure if I should do it now. She asked me. "What is your name?"

"Nini..." She smiled.

"Thank you, then, Nini. Please, after this, do not feel bad." I nodded kneeling down with her and giving her a small hug.

I had my hand search her knock for the pulse, then found it. I lowered my head to the same spot, and opened my mouth, two giant fangs showing. I was hesitant, but then I gained Anouilh courage. I rested my bottom teeth onto her neck and sunk my fangs into the other side, creating a hickey. An odd taste filled my mouth. But it wasn't bad, it was absolutely wonderful. I started to lightly suck and make sure it came out faster for the poor young girl, Alexis. I felt bad, and at the same time happy. I didn't want to kill her, but she wanted it, and she wasn't struggling, so I was glad to make someone even a bit happy.

And then I stopped. I pulled back, and looked at her. She was much more pale and looked tired. She fell forward into my arms and whispered words that made me feel a relief. A way to be happy.

"Thank you, Nini."


	3. The Escape

Ever since that day, it's been a few months. About four or five, and now it's snowing. The senate had given us clothes for the winter, but mostly for me, since I didn't really have anything of mine here. They gave me lots of button-up, long sleeved shirts and shorts. They also brought some shoes and coats, and a few traditional Japanese clothes for Shizuka. And they were really nice on her.

I opened my eyes. I was lying in the bed that me and Shizuka shared. She had an arm draped over me, and I was looking right at her face. She had her eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully. Over the time spent here, I had become fond of her, and we did absolutely everything together. And it was very comforting to do so. I felt at peace when I was with her, and she was the only person that I had ever met, that made made me feel special. I felt connected with someone in a whole new way, and it made feel so happy.

She opened her eyes, and then smiled at me. "Good morning, Nini." I smiled back at her.

"Good morning."

I started to get up. I was dressed in my daily bandages that covered my biceps chest, waist, hips, all the way down to my knees. I also had a tank top and shorts on. I went over to the closet and looked for my clothes. I grabbed what looked most comfortable and looked back at Shizuka, who was getting up from the bed. "I will be washing myself, so I'll be right back."

She looked up. "Why don't you come down to the kitchen right after?" I nodded, and went downstairs.

* * *

Shizuka was behind me, brushing my hair slowly and gently.

She spoke up. "You know, the senate should be sending in someone today."

"Mmm. I wonder who..." It had become more normal for this exchange. Me and Shizuka would take turns on who would get who. Since I was a teen and still growing, I required more than Shizuka. She was also much better at controlling her hunger.

She gave my hair one last brush, then stopped. "How about some fruit?" I looked up at her.

"Fruit?"

She smiled. "Yes. I don't know about you, but I get a horrible taste in my mouth when I awake. I would enjoy something to wash it away with."

She put the brush into a drawer in the vanity in front of me. There was a mirror and a few other things along the small counter. She got up from her seat behind me and turned the light off in the room, walking away and not really waiting for me. I hurried off my seat after I couldn't see her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I looked to where she was standing, chuckling just where I wouldn't have been able to see her. She started to walk again toward the kitchen area, and started to cut an assortment of fruit. Apples, peaches, pineapple, grapes, although they didn't really need cutting.

Overall, it felt like a normal day. Shizuka walked out of the kitchen, holding the bowl, when she set it down on a table and looked over at me seriously.

"A human is near." I nodded and knew what I was supposed to do.

I ran out of the room and over to the door that I first came in, the one where Grumpy Vampire pushed me down. And sure enough, a human man was sitting formally in a blue kimono, just where Shizuka sat. He had brown, rough hair, and silvery blue eyes.

He was silently glaring at me, and I realized instantly that he harbors a strong dislike for vampires. It was that same look on that Hunter, that same Hunter from before.

I shook away the memory, not wishing for anything worse. I felt a hand in my shoulder, and the man's frown deepened drastically.

I looked over to see that the hand belonged to Shizuka. She was smiling, but it wasn't a warm one. It was more mocking than anything.

"Well, well. I guess we have a brave human in our midst. But this works perfectly with my plan." She looked down at me, her eyes serious and excited. What did she plan? "Nini, I need you to upstairs and pack a few pairs of clothes. Make sure that they will keep you warm. And bring us one pair of shoes." I nodded and did as told.

* * *

When I came back, I was holding a bag of what she told me to bring. I went around the corner to see Shizuka and the man talking as I came up next to her and listened.

Shizuka spoke. "Now then, you have two options. First, you can become a vampire and my servant, and we can all escape. Your life has a chance of being spared." Spared? "Two, you refuse to help us and die a painful death." She smiled evilly. "And once we get out, if I like you enough, you can go on your merry way with no memories of where and who I am, as if you were a normal Level C vampire without a master."

She shifted her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. "You don't get more than a few seconds to decide. How about ten seconds?"

He spoke up quickly. "No need. I have come to a final decision. Actually, they were expecting something like this to happen, and want me to help you out. They said they will have a good reason to finally kill you and that mutt of yours." He glanced over at me, telling me that I was the mutt like I wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"And I already know this. I've been planning this for a few years now, but now that I have Nini with me I am even more desperate than before to get out. I want Nini to have the best life provided. I want her to be free from fear of the senate." She looked down at me worriedly. "And I wish to be there alongside her I such a life. It would be most amazing." She looked back at him with stern eyes.

"The senate should know better than to corner a wounded animal. Much more an animal with something to lose."

I tipped my head to the side. Wounded animal? What did she mean by that? She looked down at me. "We plan to escape. But, once we are out of here, I'm afraid we won't be able to be so free."

She looked back at him. "If you own a house, that is where we shall go." He nodded, then threw keys to her after digging them out of a small pouch at his side.

"Go ahead, if you feel so confident. Though, you didn't see how heavily armed they were. They may not be Hunter weapons, but that doesn't matter with how much they got."

She chuckled. "The amount is of no concern. However, the way the use them and if they use them is most important."

He frowned. "If that's what you think, then go ahead. Be my guest. But don't come blaming me if you get killed.

"You don't have to worry about that. If I truly am dead, then I don't think I'll have the ability to do anything, much less blame you."

We all got up from our sitting position. Shizuka went over to the man, and he braced himself as she sank her fangs into his neck. After a minute or so, she took her nails and pocked two holes in her wrist. She held it up to his mouth and he accepted it, understanding what he need to do. Since he just turned into a vampire, he didn't have any fangs or other traits that vampires have, since it takes a few weeks or months. Shizuka turned to me.

"You and him will stay behind me. Don't worry, I will take care of everything. Please, hold on tightly to the bag." She took the bag from my hands and unzipped it, pulling out her pair of shoes. "Thank you for doing this. Soon, we will be out of here. Stay close behind me. She smiled warmly, then leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

She turned back to the man and handed me the bag. "Now, do you remember how to open the door?"

The man nodded his head, and walked up to metal door. He started to twist knobs and enter various codes with the help of Shizuka. It seems that she had spent those years memorizing them.

And then, after minutes, the sound of weary metal being used made its way to my ears, and I saw the green grass and stone pathways, leading to the dreary demise that the man spoke of. Nearly two dozen men and women wielding an assortment of weapons. Guns, swords, and some using their own powers.

And the door that I thought would never open up to me had opened, welcoming me outside with the one person that I had and do hope to spend the rest of my long life with. The one person that truly makes me feel special.

As we stepped out, I saw the Sakura blossoms out of season falling down and giving the scene a dramatic look.

I heard a voice of a gruff man, and I hid behind Shizuka's body. "Shizuka, surrender. You have escaped from your assigned prison. We have orders to not let anyone out of there. Stand-"

"Shut up." A sound of a sword being drawn and a sword being used pieced the air. Shizuka was no longer in front of me. The man stepped in front of me, protecting me reluctantly.

"Orders from Hio-san." I nodded.

I looked over and saw a smiling, demonic-like Shizuka. She was holding a katana covered in blood, but not as much as she was. Her eyes had a red tint, and she had a crazy smile on her lips, her face covered in the blood of the senate's henchmen. But overall, I didn't mind. It was the product of madness, something I would have been reduced to 24/7 had I stayed with my 'parents'. Shizuka managed it, and after being locked up for so long, why would you not kill them? It must have been torture for her, she was alone, and the people they gave her were never welcoming to her. They never seemed to really understand her.

I watched silently, gripping the bag, as one by one they all failed to do anything against the pureblood.

The man turned back to me. "That woman's quite amazing. She just lets all her anger out at once, then feels relieved."

As he had said this, I realized that he was correct, whilst watching the blood splatter across the stone and grass.


	4. The Poison

We were trudging through the snow. It's been a few days since the big escape, and the man has lead us to his home. It was in a small village tucked away in the mountains, and his home was twenty or so minutes in a car away. Now me, Shizuka, and the man were scoping around the house, making sure no hunters were around. I was in a thick coat, as well as everyone else. We were bundled up, and yet still cold. I was holding Shizuka's hand with the man behind us.

Oddly enough, throughout this whole event, he hasn't told one of us his name. An odd fellow indeed.

"Wait." Shizuka held her hand up in a stop signal. "There are people up ahead." She looked over at me. "Behind him." Then she glared at the man as I moved behind him. "Don't let anything or anyone touch Nini." He snickered.

"Sure." In the snow, two humans were made known. One was a woman with light brown hair. She was holding a shiny string, and had a belt with pouches at her side and a thick sweater and jeans. The man was wearing a thick coat, and wasn't allowing his face to be seen. He reached into his coat, pulling out a thick sword. That's when I finally realized that these were vampire hunters.

The woman spoke up. "It's been a while. I was wondering where you went. And now I know." She showed her face a bit more, revealing a burning glare. "That bitch turned you!" She suddenly ran at him with a blurring speed, and before I knew it, his head was rolling on the ground and his body was falling from its original standing position. I stood still. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Why did they kill him?! He wasn't a level E yet, he wasn't even a level D! So why?! That's considered murder if it isn't on the list.

The woman was standing in front of me, blood was dripping along her string and splattered all over her front side. She had a managing look, and a surprised one on her face. But I think she misinterpreted the bandages. "So, your that woman's slave?" I didn't move. I didn't know how. My body was paralyzed with fear.

I whispered the one thing that might just save me. "Shizuka... help me..." Then, the woman moved to the side revealing the man running towards me, with sword over his head, read to split right through my head. And, as if in slow motion, Shizuka was running after me in speed that equaled the male hunter's. I felt a tug at my right arm, and as the man was in front of me, I was being pulled away. And then I could move. I had enough bravery to do so. And so I turned my head over to the hunter. I couldn't feel my arm for some reason, and a great deal of pain was coming from there.

Now I know why.

I let an ear splitting scream. Half of my arm was falling to the ground, and the hunter's sword was what cut it. It was hurting, I felt like some invisible fire was climbing up my half-arm. Flakes of skin and flesh were hanging off of it. But, then, I fell into the arms of Shizuka. I looked up at her and felt tears running down my face.

My voice was shaky. "It hurts. It hurts!" I grabbed onto the half that was left, but that only proved to hurt it more. The flesh felt and looked like it wasn't even alive anymore. It was squishy and brown.

Shizuka had a crazed look on her face. Her eyes were screaming 'bloody murder'. And, once again, her gentle eyes were replaced with murderous intent. But, I couldn't see much else, as the tears were starting to blur up my vision.

Through the haze, I heard the man speak. "We may not be able to kill you, but we can kill her."

He started to walk away with the woman. "We might not be able to kill you now. But mark my words. If you ever come near a human again, the Hunter's Association will put you down, Hio Shizuka."

Shizuka pushed open the door, nearly taking it off its hinges, with me in her arms. She had a scared look on her face. She was frantic, running through the house looking for something as if it was a maze that she had never looked at. Then, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she put me down on the floor in the living room and put a blanket underneath my injured shoulder. She ran out of the room, then came back with a knife and bandages.

She kneels down in front of me, and I realized what she was doing. I sobbed, the tears running down my face. I didn't want it to hurt. It was already flaming.

She spoke in soft words, but her eyes were worried. "This will hurt. But, the poison that his sword put inside of you is slowly burning your flesh. It hasn't made it all the way up your arm, so if I cut the rest off..." She paused, a tear rolling down her cheek. "If I cut it off, it will slow it down some more. You will be sick for months before your death."

She readied the knife. My eyes were wide, and my body was squirming away, even though my mind knew that I shouldn't be making this harder for Shizuka. She held my body down, more tears flowing from her eyes and dripping onto and down my face. "You won't have a year before your death." It seemed she was trying to help her pain by blaming them openly. The knife cut into my flesh, and I could hear myself screaming out in agony, like a wounded animal. "But, if I can obtain that bastard's blood, that hunter's fucking blood, I can give it to you. It will cure you."

I felt my body stiffen, then relax as I slowly fell into a sleep.

"Hey, Nini... Nini!"

* * *

I opened my eyes, and noticed I was in the man's room, the one me and Shizuka shared. I tried to move my arms and help myself up, but I collapse again under the weight of my body pushed onto one.

That's right, the hunter lopped my arm off. "You're awake." I looked up to Shizuka, who sat on my bed with a tray. She was stirring to cups of tea.

There was a pause until I spoke up. "So, what's happening? What happened?"

She stopped stirring. Her eyes were covered by her hair, and her lips her torn into a deep frown. "One of the Kiryuu's, the best working hunters right now, had poisoned you while cutting off your arm with an anti-vampire weapon. But, it-it was climbing up your arm. If... If I hadn't cut it off, you would have died..." I saw the small tear running down her face, and realized just how much she loved me. She did this for me, and for me only. I was the only thing left that she cared about. But, she was the only thing I've ever cared about, and k hated seeing her like this. I am so weak, I can't do anything good for her!

I leaned over and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Shizuka..."

She protectively turned around and hugged me to her, setting the tray off to the side. "No, don't say that..." She hesitated. "As for the future, currently, people will think your dead. But, they think that the man was my lover, so I can use that to my advantage. If I do anything vengeful, they'll think it's for him, and not for you. And I'd like to keep it that way. But now, you will be very sick, and slowly getting worse. We might be able to put it off if I can give you my blood. I will try and come up with a plan to get his blood.

"I have also called the Kurenais. Once I have given you his blood, I will have to use a different body. I will use their daughter's in return for using a bit of my blood to cure her illness."

I gripped her clothes tighter. "You can't do that!"

She gasped, surprised at my sudden outburst. "You can't just throw around precious blood like that. What if you get sick? I don't want that to happen to you!" I looked up at her with tears flowing from my eye. "I can't lose you!"

"Yume..."

I hiccuped. "You're the only person that cares about me, and your the only thing I treasure. I know it sounds selfish but-"

She stuffed my head back into her chest and held me tighter, she started to sob loudly and I could feel tears on my head. "It's alright. It's alright! I'll protect you and me. I won't let either of us die. We'll stay together forever, and no one will come between us. Even if it means never having anyone else, I'm alright with only you."

"I... I feel the same way..."

She pulled away so she could look at my face. I saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were slightly red, her hair sticking to her chin with a small ethereal smile.

"I promise I'll cure you."

* * *

I woke up, hearing wind blowing. I blinked a few times, trying to clearing my vision. I sat up a bit, and looked around the room, seeing one of the few windows open. The room was filled with light, probably because of the day. It felt odd, waking up to a gray light, instead of a dark blue or orange-ish red. I guess it was how humans felt. I heard the door open and looked over, seeing Shizuka holding a tray with food.

"Ah, you're awake, Nini." I nodded.

"What is that?"

She walked toward the bed and set it down so I could see. There was a piece of toast with a few types of jam on the side, along with milk. "I wasn't sure which you would prefer..."

I tried sitting up slowly, as Shizuka reached behind me to adjust my pillows. I felt a pain in my left shoulder, so I gripped it and felt the bandages underneath my fingers, and remembered my first impression of the hunters. "How... How long has it been?"

She grimaced and looked away sadly. "A few days."

Silence.

I didn't really know how to react. A lot has happened. We escaped, that man died, I met hunters, and then got my arms chopped off twice. Although, it wasn't really impacting me. It made sense. It was just another event happening within all the other current dangers happening around me a d Shizuka.

I picked up a strawberry jam, only to fail trying to get the lid off with one hand. Shizuka spoke in a soft voice. "You're not angry with me?"

I looked up, surprised by her question. "Why should I be? You did nothing wrong. If you are referring to my arm, it was the hunters fault alone, as he chose to do that. You saved me from being killed by poison, so no matter the pain, I think I'm indebted to you." I smiled and put down the jar. I saw the small tears coming from her face, and immediately felt my own. The emotions we share were overflowing, as if we were one. The emotion that came would always open another, and another. If Shizuka was happy, so was I. If she were crying, so would I.

I reached over with my arm, smoothing down the white hair. I ran my fingers through it, feeling the warmth of it between my fingers, the thin spidery legs.

She reached up suddenly and grabbed my hand, slowly bringing it down to her soft lips. "I promise to keep you safe. From now to the end."

I nodded. "Hey, Shizuka, could you help me get the jam on the toast."

She opened her closed eyes, surprised for a moment, the chuckled. "As long as I'm needed by you."

* * *

Shizuka sat across the room, kneeling and holding her arms out. I sat in the small chair, holding the arm rest at my side. I gripped it as hard as I could, feeling my stomach flip and stab as I pushed my way up and off the chair. I stood on my wobbling feet, scared to let go of the rest as I attempted to stand on my own. Never, since being with Shizuka, had I thought that I would have anymore trouble doing such small, daily tasks comfortably.

She spoke softly and encouragingly. "Nini, you can do it, I know you can. Try letting go of the rest." I looked over and met her eyes with mine, nodding slightly. I slowly slid my hand away, my legs now ganging up on me with my stomach. I slowly made my first step towards Shizuka, feeling the poison run around in my veins. Then my second, then my third, until my legs were to overwhelmed to keep going. I fell over, not even halfway across the room.

Shizuka immediately got up and ran across the room. She spoke softly while looking down at me. I felt the soft clothing under my body, looking up from her lap. "It seems that the poison is more limiting than I expected. I apologize for making you work so hard."

"It's alright."

She carried me over to the couch, then put back the small chair.

She came back over, sitting next to me and leaning on me.

"Nini."

"Hmmm?"

She hesitated for a bit. "I... I need to go out."

I froze, and looked up at her. What was she thinking?! "Wait, why?! You could be caught! It's to dangerous!" She shook her head and smiled warmly. She reached out and embraced me.

"I promise I'll be alright, I'll come back before it gets dark. I need to look around here more, I need to find something about where I can find the Kiryuu family. If I can get that man's blood, I can cure you. I have told you this." I knew what she was saying was true, but I couldn't help but worry.

"Please, let me go with you, at the very least." She immediately spoke up.

"I won't allow it. Your condition is fragile, and I need to be sure that they think you're dead. Then they won't look for you. They probably think that I made that man my lover, which I can use against them to strengthen your imaginary death. This will keep you safe. And I can lead them away with my scent. This will keep us safe." I realized what she was saying was true. I needed to let her go. I gave in.

I sighed. "Fine. But please come back soon. Please."

"I promise."

* * *

I made my way through the white, calm landscape. I am worried for my dear Nini, even if I know that nothing will. She only has a limited amount of time, and it's all because that fucking hunter. He harmed her, and I intend to pay him back. I need his blood to cure her though.

That bastard... That damn bastard!

I cursed to myself as I walked along, remembering the times I saw her with those... things. Those monsters that dared call her their daughter. But, I'm glad they're gone, dead.

I stopped when I heard two children talking. I looked over and saw two twins, both with sliver hair and eyes. One looked at me cautiously, while the other in fascination. That's when I realized...

Kiryuu twins? How odd. Twins born to hunters. Although, one looked small, timid, and pale. The other, the cautious one, was determined, and had color in his face.

So, just close to being eaten, huh? How odd. Although, if the hunters have children, this could work to my advantage.

I stopped thinking for a moment. Why? Nini suddenly crossed my mind. What if she left me, for such vulgar thoughts? What if she hated me, how I got the blood? What if she-

No. I can't risk these thoughts. She will understand. She's been through this before. It pains me to know that, but I know that she understands what I feel, and I understand her. She knows that I can't live without her. And with that poison...

The twins walked away, the stronger one probably informing him of my nature. I looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset, so I should go back soon to Nini. At least I found a place where the twins may come often. When they went, they seemed to know their way around, so I believe it's safe to assume that it's a regular place.

I got enough information for today, so it would be better to go back to Nini, as she woke up not to long ago.

So, I made my way back to my dear.

* * *

 ** _Yay! 4th chapter done, like I said. Ah, I love this story. I have for a while. I just absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE Shizu-chan. I mean, Kaname is cool too, but crazy people make the BEST characters, am I right? No? Okay, fine, god._**

 ** _Also, this OC is normal, k? Nothing super creepy, except her special power. But in a way it's normal, 'cause every pureblood should. Since they're special, awesome peeps!_**

 ** _So, these chapters are shorter than Akumu, and I'm sorry about that. But that's also because I'm not going by episodes, which makes it a lot nicer to write._**

 ** _(EDIT): So I tried editing Nini's age, to make her 15, and by the time they get to cross academy, that will make her 19. If I missed anything in the previous chapters to make her younger, please let me know!_**

 ** _anyways, bye!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, only Nini and the Meya family._**


	5. First Impressions

_**IMPORTANT INFO ON EDIT ON STORY: If you read this before 3/28/17, than I'll just tell you that Nini is 15 currently, meaning that in Vampire Knight timeleine, she will be 19 by the time Rido has come to murder people.**_

* * *

In only a few seconds, despite my lack of energy, i was running towards the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. The taste was horrible, and my throat was burning, but at the same time, I felt so detached from my own body. Whenever I thought about the second dry-heave, I always saw myself outside of my body and the pain never came with it. But that doesn't mean it wasn't still there, and it hurt like hell. There was liquid at first, draining itself up my body and down my throat as I jerked a little, holding the toilet as if it would run off.

Then came the worst part: nothing. I wanted to scratch at my neck until nothing was there, but I knew it wouldn't help. My throat felt like it was convulsing around itself, and like I was caught get my food up while trying to eat something. Man, what the hell. Also, what kind of poison is this?!

After what felt like a century, I stopped coughing. I sat there for a bit after flushing it down. I didn't know what I should do, since I couldn't stand without looking like a drunkard, much less walk. And what was I going to do once I got up? Make myself food? Yeah right. Go to bed? Wait, that's probably a good idea, but... Can't I just be lazy once in a while? Which is odd since I was talking about going to bed.

After another century or two, I heard the door to the house open quietly, then another (which I can only assume is the bedroom I sleep in), then a few others before the bathroom door opened, or more like slid open, since I never really had time to close it all the way. Shizuka ran in and nearly fell over during the small rush. She looked at me worriedly, and I only heard her faint words, which were gibberish, as nothing. I was distracted by her scent, her smell. No, I definitely am not a pervert, or a creeper, but it was something else. And then I realized it: nature. The great outdoors, a child's playground.

I missed this smell. At the 'prison' it was, yes, held far out, but I rarely went outside because of the strenuous air. I remember asking Shizuka about it one day.

 _"Shizuka, why is it so... uncomfortable out here?" I looked up at Shizuka, her face now contorted into a very deep frown._

 _She scoffed with disgust. "It's that man, Kuran Rido. His power is weak because he is not fully awake, not fully there."_

 _"Well, that doesn't really make sense. Wouldn't it be clearer since it isn't being manipulated so much?"_

 _She shook her head slightly. "No, that wouldn't happen. His power isn't just manipulating an invisible force around the foundation, it is the foundation. And, in some way, because of his powerful manipulation being combined with his tiredness, it is almost stressing the structure, but it takes some getting used to. And, if I were to walk out of here, I would probably be hit immediately by having my body adjust without a barrier. It takes a few months to fully recover."_

 _I questioned her. "What would that be like? And, why isn't it like this inside the building?"_

 _She tried to loosen her face, and slightly upturn her lips into an odd smile. "Well, I have not a lot of experience, but probably something like... If you were holding up a roof your whole life, and never moved from there (with your body being the roof and you being your mind), one day you try something new and relax, so the roof immediately collapses on top of you. It's a little odd to explain._

 _"As for that last question, the building is almost like a separate entity. When you enter it, Rido no longer manipulates that area, as they thought it was too much for him to cover, though it was the whole place before him. This actually helped in the success of Rido's little Kuran family massacre! But anyways, the council have made a small area of their own, but using vampire hunter metal around the house, over the house, and under the floor. It doesn't hurt, but it's still affective, because it's made to secure mostly purebloods. A level C could bypass it without a problem." She stopped, and took a breath after taking a while to talk._

 _"And that's how I'll get out. Someday, with you by my side, Nini." I smiled at her, feeling a warmth radiate from her after escaping the conversation about Rido._

 _I both dread and am excited for the day to come when we make a big escape._

In those few months, I avoided going outside, unconsciously telling myself that I wouldn't want to be so weak after coming out of the structure. And now I realize what I wanted that whole time.

But when we got here, there was obviously no time for me to go outside because of the dangers of hunters, and that I am going to die in a few months shy of a year. And so, this smell on Shizuka was heavenly. When I was 'living' with my 'parents', the only thing close to solitude was the outdoors, and I still love it. The scent of pine almost radiating off Shizuka was calming, and almost made me forget the fire in my throat.

"Nini?! Why did you try to walk?" I brought myself back and listened to her worries. I only smiled at her thoughtfully and seemed to be relaxed by this.

"Sorry. I just had to vomit." I scratched my head. "Man, this poison is rude."

She was silent for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing. I stared at her like she was going insane, but realizing the situation, I thought it better to saver every moment of happiness. "I just realized something. I am going to have to get used to this." We faded off from laughter, and just sat there, relaxed and silent.

I questioned what was on my mind. "Do you think we could sit outside? Bring a few blankets and just sit on the snow?"

"I'm not sure if the snow is a good idea, but I'll bring some chairs."

I smiled, feeling content.

* * *

I was waiting on the couch for Shizuka, who had gone out again for the second time in the last two weeks. I was curled up in a blanket, staring at the ceiling, when the door opened.

"I'm home."

I looked over behind me at the door. "Welcome back. Find anything interesting?"

She sat on the couch, looking a little exhausted. "Not too much, but I know more about the layout of the town."

I got a little worried. "Did anyone notice you?"

She stiffened for a second, then relaxed a little. "I may have found a ticket to the cure."

"What is it?"

"The Kiryuu's have these twins-"

I interrupted her, surprised by the fact that there were vampire hunter twins. It's supposed to be impossible! "Twins? Isn't that supposed to never ever never happen?!"

She sighed. "Yeah, but bug bomb a house, there's always a few crawling around somewhere. There are such things as miracles, but one of them is... half eaten from when he was born. The sickly one is Ichiruu, and the strong one is Zero. And, since they're his sons, I think if I acquire some of their blood, it may be similar enough to Kiryuu-san's blood, and it may cure you. Hopefully."

She looked down sadly, remembering the cold, hard facts. I'm going to die soon.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

She looked over and smiled at me. "I hope so." She paused for a moment, and we stayed in silence. After a few minutes, she got up and went into the bedroom. She spoke as I could hear her digging through bags. "If I'm going to need that blood, I should carry a vial with me at all times." She came out with a small glass vial with a wooden lid.

"I might want to wash it first."

* * *

I watched Nini, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, tossing and turning here and there, trying to find the most comfortable position in the most comfortable spot. I reached over and lifted the hair over her missing eye, and felt a pang at my heart. Damn those-

I stopped myself and backed away, her hair falling over it again. I took a deep breath. I felt a small, cold line running down my cheek. I'm crying?

I lifted my hand to wipe it away, remembering the memories that came with it.

I haven't cried in a long time. I haven't felt emotion itself in a long time. Ever since I've lived, I have only felt two emotions, the emotions that are always jumbled together and made into one: anger, and insanity. I know what's wrong with me, and it may never go away, or cure itself. My mind is sick with an incurable disease. And it has always hurt, but not as much as it hurts now. Ever since I met Nini, knew of Nini's tiny existence, I have felt emotions that make me feel as close to normal as I possibly ever could be. Nini has made me feel sadness, happiness, and love.

I am always saddened by the fact that Nini has gone through so much pain in her life, and she is only one year over a decade old. I am happy, whenever I see her smiling, or at peace, because she is my only treasure, and I will always protect her.

I felt the rest of it, start crashing down, as the mood started to swing a bit. I closed the doors behind me as I went outside into the snow, only a few feet away from the door leading inside.

I am used to this feeling, this anger, this insanity. But I'm afraid it may form itself into an unhealthy obsession. No, I don't care about my health, but Nini's. I can't drive her away with my feelings, because it would hurt me too much, with an obsession. And if I drive her away, I'll be in a depression, and if I'm in a depression, I kill myself, and I can't protect Nini anymore!

Okay, calm down, deep breath. Stop... panicking. I never knew that these new emotions would be so troublesome. This may create a whole different insanity.

But I can't deny that I've felt a warmth that hasn't been here since I was only Nini's age. This... love. It's such an odd thing, but now I think I know how Kaname felt after meeting Yuuki. It's so foreign to me, this feeling of wanting to protect her. It's almost undefined, new, yet felt before, in some different way. I've been alive for so long, yet without anyone around, I've never even been given the chance to feel anything such as 'love', or 'joy'. Though, there was a time, when I had such love, even through this cold, lifeless battle for survival, I've felt a sense of security. Through my childhood, I had people. The parents I was loved by, and the boy I tried to run away with. Until it all turned black.

But now, as I calm down, I remember my Nini, as she is mine, and I am hers.

Funny, how close I can be with a child seemingly only a few decades younger than me. It may not seem like it, but Nini has started to become wise beyond her age. Now, she is more like an old and wise Kuran, almost in the same situation as Kaname. But that is what infuriates me. Nini should be living happily, just as every human girl, not here with me in such a compelling depression on her deathbed, whilst all I may do is watch, me, a feared and powerful pureblood of the vampire species, can do nothing but watch as mere humans get away with such sin.

But I choose not to stand idly by, as the only person I may ever love again dies like a hunted animal. I will help Nini, and she will live to experience the next boiling summer of Japan.

* * *

I felt the snow around me, falling lightly in a calming tone. I had a small cloak with pants on, trying my best to hide my face and seem inconspicuous, and my hair in a bun.

The sun was hiding behind the grey clouds, snow falling lightly and human hustling around in warm clothing, going about their daily lives as best they could. But the most interesting of the scenery was the trees. They were beautiful, despite being striped of color, and it reminded me of the first sakura I ever saw, and it was a great feeling. One tree had begun to shift and change slightly, no one noticing among the few people still around. The tree had suddenly begun to grow small buds that were blooming into colorful blossoms.

"Hey, you." I heard a small voice, almost cracking from nervousness. Before turning around, I could already tell who it was, and I had to bite back my bile at the smell of that man.

I spoke softly. "The timid Kiryuu twin. How nice to meet you."

He blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "I'm not timid! Just... shy." He sighed. "And anyways, who are you? Brother said you were a vampire, but I don't believe him."

"Oh? And why is that?" This conversation is certainly an amusing one.

"Because vampires are monsters, but your pretty." I could feel my small chuckle hum in my chest.

"Oh, my dear, vampires must be beautiful to survive the harsh treatments of your humanity. Didn't your loving parents ever teach you that?"

He frowned. "Yagari-sensei doesn't like teaching me. And what do you mean harsh treatment?" He started, getting more and more curious.

I looked up at tree again, seeing the sunlight shine through the as it set upon the mountains. "A question that will be answered in another time." And with that, I ignored his pleas for me to stay, and quickly fled the scene.

* * *

 _ **Hellooooooo! I updated again! Yeah so, I was reading through some, uh *coughs* Jumin Han *coughs* fanfiction, and then someone asked me to update, and so when I went to start another chapter, this was, actually almost done. But yeah! New chapter! Yay!  
**_

 _ **Also, I got into Mystic Messenger. Yeah... I've been weeding through some Jumin Han fanfics too, and I've gotten a few ideas for a fanfiction. Does anyone even want that? I saw that mystic messenger isn't as popular on here, so I might upload my fanfictions onto Archive of Our Own. But I'll still upload here all the same.**_

 _ **And if you didn't read it...**_ _ ** _ **IMPORTANT INFO ON EDIT ON STORY: If you read this before 3/28/17, than I'll just tell you that Nini is 15 currently, meaning that in Vampire Knight timeleine, she will be 19 by the time Rido has come to murder people.**_ _**I would like to know if I missed anything that made Nini seem younger than 15 up to this point, its greatly appreciated.  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **Thank you for giving this story its love! I just want to say that, because I want anyone that reads to know that I appreciate what people are doing when the follow or favorite a story, and when people write feedback as reviews, its appreciated.**_**_

 _ ** _ **And for those who misunderstood, Nini and Shizuka WILL NOT be having a romantic relationship right off the bat. You'll see. And NO, shizuka doesn't think of Nini right now as a romantic interest. I tried to explain it, but she thinks of her kinda like how Kaname thought of Yuuki: something to protect, at least that's how I interpret it. You gotta remember that Shizuka hasn't had any happiness to share with anyone for over a centuy, so Nini is something she doesn't want to lose, and Nini is, well, I think you get it.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate the feedback!**_**_ _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters in here, except Nini and the Meyas.**_


End file.
